


Playing Catch

by Yuval25



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, And Sam Likes That, Brothers, Dirty Talk, Except He Almost Does, Exhibitionism, How is Kinkchesters not a tag?, Humor, Incest, It should totally be a tag, John Does NOT Find Out, Kinkchesters, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Panties, Weecest, Weechesters, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuval25/pseuds/Yuval25
Summary: "It's not like I get off on being naked in front of other people.""No," Dean agreed, but there was something wicked gleaming in his eyes, amusement and mischief dancing in the green orbs. "You get off on the fact that itmighthappen."





	Playing Catch

**Author's Note:**

> So... that just happened.  
> Oh, I love writing Kinkchesters, they are so dirty :)  
> Hope you enjoy it!  
> And remember - Reviews Are Love <3

"Oh fuck, oh _fuck!_ " Dean writhed and moaned on the bed, knees touching his armpits as his hands gripped the iron headboard over his head, knuckles bumping into the drywall with every thrust.

"Shh, Dean-" Sam smoothed one hand down Dean's sweaty, flushed chest, fingers catching on his bite-swollen nipples, rubbing the dark flesh until they turned hard and nubby.

"Ha'dr," Dean just pleaded, pushing his heels into his little brother's skin until the younger boy huffed out a breath and complied, shoving his dick into Dean's tight ass with enough force to make the bed creak alarmingly and Dean choke on air.

"Dad will- He'll hear," Sam panted between thrusts, ramming into his brother again and again, both hands now braced against Dean's ripped abdomen, muscles twitching beneath his fingers as he drove his cock into his brother. "You have to be quite-"

"You be quiet." How Dean managed enough coherency to answer back with his usual grumpy, meaningless comeback while he couldn't even pronounce the word 'harder' correctly, was a mystery.

"Maybe we shouldn't-" Sam started, slowing down his hips until he was just grinding into Dean in small, circular movements. Dean's head fell back into the pillow as his chest deflated with a harsh exhale.

"Maybe I should just shove my cock in your mouth to shut you up, Sammy. Now get on with it, bitch. Fuck me like you mean it." Dean rocked under Sam, and Sam bit his lower lip to resist shoving his big brother's hips back down and giving him what he wanted. "Besides, you like it when you know you could get caught any second. I know you, baby boy. That gives you a thrill, doesn't it?"

Sam flushed, hips stuttering forward, a sharp, jerky movement he couldn't help. He did get a thrill out of nearly getting caught. The thought of somebody walking in, catching them, the danger of exposure… it made him hot and light-headed, and had him hard just thinking about it sometimes.

"Anyone could pick the lock, or peek between those curtains, I know you kept them a crack apart, baby, I know you. Anyone could walk by and see you all naked and wet for me, see those bruises where I bit you, fucking me with your huge, monster cock, so pretty, baby brother."

Sam moaned, like he always did when Dean talked dirty. His resolve had been weak to start with, and now Sam felt what little there was of it crumbling down.

"Quick, little brother, fuck me before somebody sees us. Let's go, bitch." Dean hitched his hips up again, and Sam let go of the last crumb of logic keeping him from giving in.

He drew back, almost all the way out, before surging back in in one powerful snap of his hips, pushing Dean's body an inch up the bed. Dean cried out and Sam bent down to bite at his neck, low enough to be hidden by the collar of his jacket, and Dean was just going to have to suck it up and deal with the additional layer of leather in the heat of June because it was his fault Sam got dragged into this in the first place.

Sam snaked one hand under Dean's lower back and used it to lift his brother's ass off the mattress, reveling in how light Dean was despite the bulk of muscle, making the angle perfect. Dean let out another rough cry and clenched down on Sam's cock so hard Sam thought it would sprain him. Sam kept thrusting through the overwhelming tightness, breath punched out of him with each thrust.

Dean was making hot little "Ah, ah, ah" sounds into Sam's neck by the time Sam felt his balls start to clench. Sam whimpered when Dean caught a patch of his skin and started rolling it between his teeth.

"Dean, Dean-" Sam pleaded, aware that he was making as much noise as Dean now and not caring in the slightest.

"Yeah, baby, like that," Dean mumbled, licking at the spot he had just marked. "God, you're so beautiful. My beautiful little boy."

" _Dean_." Sam both loved it and hated it when Dean called him that. It sent a sick sort of pleasure through his brain that had him gasping in time with his thrusts.

"Fill me up, baby boy. Wanna feel it. Show me- like I taught you- fuck, _Sam_!"

Dean's whole body jerked under him and Sam felt his brother's come hit his stomach in hot, wet spurts. Dean's mouth was wide open and he was making sweet, soft sounds of pleasure. His eyes were half-shut, looking at Sam from beneath freckled eyelids and long lashes, his eyes green and deep and not entirely focused. Dean shuddered and his muscles clenched and released underneath Sam's hands, which stroked along his biceps and stomach, ass and thighs.

Dean's inner walls locked down impossibly tighter around Sam's cock, and Sam couldn't keep from coming if there was a gun pressed to his head.

His orgasm hit him with the force of a tsunami, knocking the breath out of him and his heartbeat pounded inside his skull as everything except Dean and Dean's thighs on either side of him and Dean's hands on his back keeping him steady as he shuddered and groaned and fell apart in his big brother's arms and Dean's ass contracting around his cock fell away.

Later, pinned back by strong arms into the curve of Dean's body, Sam's back sliding against Dean's sweaty back with each joined breath – because spending practically every minute of every day in the proximity of another apparently meant the two of you would breathe in sync – and still wrecked with the occasional shudder as he came down from his orgasm, Sam asked, "What are the chances that Dad didn't hear all of this?"

Dean huffed out a laugh into the back of Sam's neck where his somewhat long hair stuck to his skin, damp with sweat. Dropping a gentle kiss on the side of Sam's neck, Dean answered, "Pretty good, considering he's probably three states away by now."

Sam jolted in surprise and shuffled around, turning inside the circle of Dean's arms – "This is _not_ cuddling, Sammy, this bed is small, this is just being practical." – to look at his brother in surprise.

Dean grinned, seeming pleased with himself. "He left for a hunt last night. Last minute, wasn't planned. You were showering, and I figured, with that awesome exhibitionism kink you've got, why not have some fun?"

Sam rolled his eyes, relaxing into Dean's comforting embrace as his big brother's thumbs started making lazy circles on either side of his spine. "It's not like I get off on being naked in front of other people."

"No," Dean agreed, but there was something wicked gleaming in his eyes, amusement and mischief dancing in the green orbs. "You get off on the fact that it _might_ happen."

Heat, sudden and curling, made Sam's cheeks flush pink and he dropped his eyes to Dean's chest, the dark blond hairs there, unable to look Dean in the eye.

"Hey," Dean said, one hand leaving Sam's back to curl under his chin, raising Sam's head right back where Dean could look at it uninterrupted. Helpless to stop it, Sam let his eyes meet Dean's again. "So the risk of getting caught gets your rocks off. Nothing wrong with that," he spoke honestly, so honestly Sam's chest ached with it.

"It's dirty," Sam explained, caught in a place between mortified and aroused.

"I like dirty," Dean muttered through a smirk, catching Sam's lips in a delicate kiss, no more than a brief press of his lips against Sam's. "I'm dirty, too."

"Are you?" Sam asked, nose wrinkling, part curious and part disbelieving. Dean could dirty talk Sam into coming in his pants untouched, and he was generally unashamed of everything sexual that they did, but there is a difference between wanting Sam doggy style and wanting… whatever it was that Sam wanted.

"Oh yeah," Dean replied, nosing under Sam's jaw and making Sam shiver. "So, so dirty."

"Like what?" Sam pushed, because, hell, he wanted to know. It wasn't a competition – okay, maybe it was, they _are_ brothers, after all, everything was a competition – but suddenly it seemed rather pressing to know what Dean thought classified as kinky. Sam had a few ideas, but they'd never tried them. Maybe they should.

"Like, like tying you up, hands and feet and everything, having you helpless and unable to do anything about it," Dean told Sam's neck in a rush, hot breath puffing over Sam's skin, sending jolts of pleasure down his spine.

"But that's about me," Sam insisted, countering. "If I wasn't, if we- if we weren't, what would be-"

"Panties," Dean said in a whisper, and Sam almost didn't catch it, except he did. God, he did. Sam's whole body went taut and he whined in Dean's arms, hips moving against his will and rutting against Dean's naked thigh. Sam didn't know if Dean meant he liked seeing other people in panties, or wearing them himself, or just panties because they're panties, but the thought was hot and Sam felt like a pot of water slowly heating on a stove, gradually becoming warmer and warmer.

"Like, on girls? Or-"

"Wearin' them, Sammy. Mm, lacy ones," Dean continued, voice low and soft, breathless.

Sam humped Dean's thigh again, and this time a moan escaped him. He was not heating slowly on a stove, he was boiling, all over.

His head was spinning and Dean groaned a strangled "Sammy-" before they started pushing against each other in earnest, cocks dragging through the mess of come Dean had shot across their bellies earlier, thighs interlocking and rubbing against each other's balls.

"I wanna see you in panties, Dean," Sam revealed, delirious with want.

Dean panted into Sam's neck and his big, rough hand grabbed one of Sam's buttocks, curling around the supple flesh and hitching Sam's thigh up high over Dean's waist, so Dean's own leg could slide against Sam's balls with more friction. Sam moaned at the sensation.

Sam didn't talk dirty, not like Dean did, but the thought of Dean in a pair of pink or black panties, delicate lace catching at the sensitive skin of his cock, how the balls would peek out because there isn't much room in them and if Dean's hard cock tented the fabric, stretched it until it was pulled tight and got in his ass like a thong-

"I wanna see you in a thong," Sam amended, cheeks burning and gut burning and cock and balls burning, burning everywhere, Dean's hands on him and Dean's leg between his own and the sliding sensation of their slippery cocks caught between their bellies.

"Fuck, yeah-" Dean shoved Sam onto his back, getting his other thigh between Sam's legs so he was lying between them. Dean grabbed each of Sam's knees and brought them up, pushing them apart until Sam felt the stretch in his tendons that meant he'd be sore later.

A knock on the door made them both freeze, Dean's hands still holding Sam's knees open, enough that Sam feels exposed and vulnerable and laid bare, Sam's hands still gripping Dean's skin wherever he could reach.

A beat later, two more knocks, more deliberate and impatient, curt and resounding, made them break apart slightly, Dean's hands still holding Sam's knees apart, and fuck if that didn't make Sam whine softly and his cock jerk, a spurt of clear pre-come sliding down his shaft and his balls, inside his thigh and over the cheek of his ass, to his tailbone.

Dean watched the progress of the drop avidly, intense eyes following the trail of shiny pre-come until it disappeared from view, before he fixed Sam with such a hungry, raw expression that made Sam's breath stick in his throat.

"Boys!" the unmistakable voice of their father barked from the other side of the door. Dean sucked in a breath, eyes not leaving Sam's.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked, fearful, anxious and somehow, in a really fucked up way, feeling like he could come any second, feeling dizzy and filled with want.

"We'll be right out, Dad," Dean raised his voice, muscles bunching and tight over Sam, hands firm, un-giving and eyes filled with desire, dark and coiling. "We headin' out again?"

"No. Job was a fucking ruse, shifter posing as a hunter gave Bobby false intel to get Bobby out of the house. Didn't expect him to delegate."

"That's dumb," Dean agreed, and gave an experimental thrust against Sam's weeping cock. Sam's breath hitched and he looked up at Dean with huge, frightened eyes, unable to help how his whole body flushed hot, and their dad was _right there_ , right outside that door, and he could walk in and see them and- "Bobby alright?"

"Fine," Dad told Dean grumpily, and Sam remembered that his dad and Bobby didn't get along much these days, for some reason.

Dean continued thrusting between Sam's spread legs, and Sam couldn't breathe. He couldn't suck air in and he couldn't let air out and there wasn't any air in the whole room and his head was spinning as pleasure spread over him like a blanket, except _there was no blanket_ covering him and he was completely exposed, held down by Dean's strong hands with his legs spread like that, practically on display.

"Got him with a silver bullet to the head when the bastard decided to try and break into his place. What the hell are you boys doing in there?" Dad's voice was not suspicious or furious. He actually sounded quite amused, and a little confused.

"Sammy's got hemorrhoids, he's putting on some cream," Dean improvised, and Sam's face burned with embarrassment and something else that was hot and sharp and overwhelming, because Dean was rubbing up against Sam's ass, while _talking about Sam's ass_ , talking about it with _Dad_ , while Dad stood _just outside the door_.

"And he can't put it on in the bathroom?" Dad asked, indigent.

"Yeah, the bathroom's really not a place to be right now. All clogged up. Stinks like you wouldn't believe. We're scared to open that door, to be honest."

All this talk about clogged up toilets was apparently not enough to break through Sam's sex-addled brain, through the arousal and pleasure pumping through his veins. It was disgusting, but the way Dean kept picking up speed and force with his thrusts was more distracting.

"Well, I'm not gonna stand here and wait for your brother to finish-" Sam choked on his own spit at that, and a jolt of white hot pleasure like electricity made his cock throb. Sam threw his head back into the pillow, eyes shut and teeth gritted to avoid making any noise. "-so I'm gonna hit the store before midwife happy hour. Anything you boys want?"

Sam didn't see it, but he knew Dean's eyes have gone playful and lustful again. "Should I tell him to get me that thon-"

"We're good!" Sam squeaked before Dean could finish the question, two seconds from coming already and knowing it would have tipped him over that edge, and he couldn't stay silent if that happened. Could barely stay silent now.

"Get a room for me when you're done. One not adjacent to that bathroom," Dad added with a bark of laughter, and then Sam could hear his steps as he walked away, presumably back to the Impala. Sam opened his eyes again, feeling it was safe once more.

Dean stretched up to look out the window through the thin strip of space Sam had left between the curtains accidently-on-purpose, and his green eyes widened.

"You wouldn't believe where the Impala is parked," Dean said in a breathless, shocked voice.

Sam felt that edge again, so close to it, and started rocking up into Dean's thrusts, cutting off his moans with his own hand over his mouth.

"Sammy-" Dean started, an uncertain tone making its first appearance since they had started sleeping together, his head turning slightly back in Sam's direction but his eyes staying fixed on that window.

Dean drove his cock harder against Sam's, and Sam felt the friction everywhere, and everything was too hot and he couldn't breathe-

"Oh," Dean suddenly said, his eyes widening further. The panicked look on his face told Sam everything he needed to know, and he felt his balls pull up, the muscles in his thighs clench and his toes flex as- "Oh, fuck!" Dean whisper-shouted, ducking his head fast until it was just above Sam's, and the shock in his face, the half-terrified lust Sam could see in his eyes, threw Sam into the most powerful, blinding orgasm he had ever had in his life.

Sam knew distantly that he was making a lot of noise, but that thought was quickly trampled by wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure. Everything else became blurry, unimportant, and the pleasure didn't seem to stop. It went on and on, and Sam felt his body shuddering and jerking and there was a groan Sam recognized as Dean's. He didn't see stars, he didn't close his eyes, but did see Dean, albeit a bit fuzzy around the edges, and the wrecked look in his eyes and the desperate gape of his mouth and the pained wrinkle to his brows.

When the overwhelming feeling finally subsided, Sam slowly coming down from that high, incredible place, his skin tingling and mind restful and feeling heavy and tired and good, real panic set in, and Sam gasped, tensing.

"Oh my god, Dean."

Dean chuckled, forehead resting on Sam's chest in equal exhaustion. "He didn't see."

Sam relaxed back, closing his eyes. "Oh, thank god."

"You should see how you look, baby," Dean whispered softly, placing an open-mouthed kiss in the middle of Sam's chest. "You came so hard."

Sam was peaceful, and already had two orgasms in the span of thirty minutes, and even with his teenage hormones he couldn't really get hard again right now, but he did acknowledge Dean's observation. Clearly, there was something about this he liked.

"This doesn't freak you out?" Sam asked, because he had to make sure, because this couldn't be the thing that made him too much for Dean to handle.

"God, no. No, Sammy, it doesn't freak me out. It turns me on to see how much it turns you on," Dean promised.

"We are so putting you in a thong next time," Sam replied playfully, hand stroking Dean's hair.

Dean chuckled again. "Deal."


End file.
